Simply Nailogical
Cristine Raquel Rotenberg (born: ), better known online as Simply Nailogical, is a Canadian nail/beauty YouTuber and self-proclaimed Holosexual. She first emerged in YouTube originally as a nail art tutorial channel, with a two minute video titled, "Alligator green single chevron scaled gradient" and has later gained more popularity in recent years with her "#POLISHMOUNTAIN" video. About She started YouTube in 2014 and slowly gained popularity with her proclaimed 'holosexuality'. Originally posting nail art tutorials, as time went on the content shifted more towards herself, though often still nail/beauty related, she often makes videos on recent trends and expressing her thoughts on matters while maintaining her quirky style throughout. Her videos often include her boyfriend and what she calls her "Drink Slave" Ben, along with her two cats Menchie and Zyler. She also has two other channels, Simply Not Logical, to post random non-nail related videos and vlogs every so often, and Holo Taco, to post actual nail tutorials and things relating to Holo Taco. Taco "Taco" is simply a word Cristine uses to refer to a "top coat", a coat of clear polish applied over as a final coat of nail polish, as the words sound alike. Holo Cristine is often known for her love for Holo (Holographic) materials. Commonly confused with iridescent colors which only shift from one color to another, Holograhic materials have a trait in which they shift through different colours of the rainbow. She is often seen frustrated when this mistake is made. She often refers to herself as "holosexual" due to her love of all things holographic, her intro "holo everyone" being wordplay for the words "holo" and "hello". Polish Mountain One would argue one of the largest cause of her popularity started with her "polish mountain" video, where she applied over 100+ coats of nail polish onto her nail, starting a YouTube trend. The video entitled, "100+ Coats of Nail Polish | #POLISHMOUNTAIN" established over 23 million views as of August 2018, similarily with her second polish mountain video, "Return to #POLISHMOUNTAIN | The Clear Adventure | 100+ Coats of Nail Polish" a clear sequel, using only clear nail polish, establishing 22.8 million views. Holo Taco On July 6th, 2019, Cristine announced her very own nail polish brand, named Holo Taco. The launch was comprised of a Royal-Tea Blue, One Coat Black, and 3 Holo Top Coats (Linear, Flakie, and Scattered), as well as a full launch collection. She sold out within an hour. The following Pre-Order sold out within a few hours a couple of weeks after the launch. Trivia *As a child, she was an actress in many toy commercials. *She is fluent in both English and French, as revealed in a video reviewing her old commercials. *She is not often known to like stereotypically "girly" things such as hearts and flowers, which she expressed her distaste towards in a video where she follows the voiceover of a Cutepolish Nail Art Tutorial. *Cristine is often seen wearing Roots Canada apparel, and often strives towards sweatpants and other comfy clothing fashion-wise. *Cristine works a day job as a Crime Statistics Analyst for the Canadian government *She has a sister named Jen who has appeared in many of her videos, and who feuds with her often. When they were children, she colored all over her Sailor Moon coloring book. Menchie and Zyler Menchie '''and Zyler''' are the names of the two cat s that often appear in Cristine's videos, either as the main stars or apart of the background. Some of their famed appearances include: *My Cats Pick My Nail Polish (extreme) *Dressing up my Cats in Holoween Costumes, *Painting my Cats' Nails and so on. Cat Trivia *Menchie is a tabby cat along with her shy ginger older brother, Zyler, who doesn't tend to appear as often. *Menchie also has a song called Menchie Gang, a parody of Lil Pump's "Gucci Gang". Simply Benlogical Ben Mazowita, also known as "Simply Benlogical", "Chiquita Benana" or "Drink Slave" is Cristine's boyfriend, who is often featured in many of her videos bringing her tea from Starbucks. Cristine often calls for him iconically as "BEYNNN" in a gritty tone before he is asked to bring her tea, or in a lot of cases, to simply just judge the shenanigans of his girlfriend and her odd creations. He is also often associated with bananas, an inside joke that started after a video Cristine made with Ben doing her nails in which he attempts to do an Andy Warhol banana pop art nail design, and fails miserably. Ben Trivia *He used to live in Australia. *He has an older brother named Matt *His birthday is on March 31st which makes him an Aries. *He’s got his own brand of nail stickers called Ben’s Banana Vinyls. *He has "Drink Slave" merch, representing Ben as a part of a Starbucks logo. *He loves to play Donkey Kong, and is really good at it. *He has a youtube called Bentendo Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views